This invention relates to a novel comb, and more particularly to a comb having a detachably mounted comb-teeth module which can be thrown away after use.
A comb heretofore used, whether it is conventional or improved, generally consists of three main portions, namely, a plurality of comb teeth, a comb back for supporting the comb teeth, and a handle connected to the comb back for handling. The comb teeth are generally formed integrally with or permanently secured to the comb back portion. Such a construction has certain disadvantages. For example, it is recognized that the comb teeth have a tendency to break during manufacturing, and a comb having one of its comb teeth broken would not be available to a buyer and should be discarded, thus to result in an increase of manufacture cost. Furthermore, the comb teeth of such a construction are easily soiled, and once they are solid, difficulty will arise in brushing off the contaminants, especially the mixture of dandruff, hair oil and dirt etc. existing in the gaps between the teeth. In addition, each tooth of the conventional construction generally has a rough surface with sharp edges and a sharp tip which cause considerable damage to the hair or the integument of the user's head during combing.
As is known in the art to which this invention relates, various modifications and improvements have been proposed, such as to provide a sheath for protectively housing the comb, or to provide a device which may be employed both as a comb case and as a cleaner therefor, and so forth. However, the cleaner device itself tends to be the source of further cleaning problem, since the contaminants from the comb teeth will attach onto the cleaning means and will return to the comb teeth if they are not completely removed from the cleaning means. Hence, so long as the aesthetic appearance and hygienic condition of the comb are taken into account, some of the aforementioned problems still exist.